The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cytisus plant, botanically known as Cytisus scoparius, commonly referred to as Scotch Broom and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNCSDRY’.
The new Cytisus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, dense and uniform Cytisus plants with attractive flower form and color.
The new Cytisus plant originated from an open-pollination in 2009 in Grand Haven, Mich. of an unnamed selection of Cytisus scoparius, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Cytisus scoparius as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cytisus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. during the spring of 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cytisus plant by softwood stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since the spring of 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Cytisus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.